In the silence
by actionhero1
Summary: Time would whether kagome was meant to survive or her fathers words would become her truth
1. Chapter 1

kagome shifted uncomfortably against the hard stare that was aimed at her, wincing as she accidentally jostled her tender ribs.

" You are a miko" His voice echoing loudly against the large walls, a statement not a question

she nodded anyway

" you saved my kit" doubt filled and flowed out of every word.

she nodded

"What do you want, name your price"

This time she shook her head.

there was a pause before disbelief colored his voice," you want nothing?"

she nodded

"do you speak?"

she nodded

he huffed in annoyance

minutes went by before he spoke again, " what is your name"

she looked down, her dark hair falling across her tired solem face, " I am ... Kagome"


	2. Chapter 4

There was a pause before the tidal wave of youki pressed on her shoulders and grated against her reiki.

She didn't have to look up to know that a look up disgust had darkened the demon's fair face.

He stood jumping down from his dais, he stalked forward, intent clear in his eyes

To kill.

And all Kagome could do was shut her eyes, years of experience had taught her nothing could be done to change what was about to happen.

Kazuo the lord of the east was about to die and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

A panicked voice rose above her thundering heart beat, " Father, you mustn't touch her !"

Kagome held her breathe in hope as she saw the young kit scamper forth.

Isamu stood breatheless before them, looking into his fathers eyes he spoke of the curse that was kagome, " You'll die father, anything that touches her dies"


	3. Chapter 2

Kazuo paused, claws extended in mid strike, looking down at his son.

Isamu looked back. He could see it in his fathers eyes. Indecision.

"I have seen it father, the men who attacked, she did nothing and they simply fell to the floor with just a touch."

Kazuo snarled, with a wave to his guards he motioned twards kagome, " kill it " he commanded.

He watched with a upturned nose as the guards reached for her, only to have his haughty expression fall as fast as his guards.

He watched with distaste as two of his guards fell to the ground in front of him, looking back at his son he bared his fangs, " I would rather have had your dead body returned to me than you alive if it meant this abomination would follow you onto my lands."


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome's jaw protested against her clenched teeth, as she strained against the emotions that threatened to unbalance her tightly held control of the jewel.

Her defenses were falling and the jewel latched on seeing victory ahead, it whispered cruelly in her mind, what point was there to remain in control, her good deed had rewarded her with more death on her hands. Every time she tried to do good someone always died.

She felt it her self unfurling, every coil of self control slithered farther from her grasp.

Her reiki battled harshly with excaping tenderls of power from the jewel.

She looked up searching desperately for something, anything that could help her steady herself, and her blue eyes met green. Isamu.

She saved him once. She could do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Father and son watched with a disconcerting scence of awe as the miko faught a silent battle.

Her aura thrashed wildly as pink reiki battled with blue youki swirling around her small frame.

Isamu was quite taken with the sight, he found himself drawn closer to the frighting display of power.

He was determined to know all about this women who was used to scare troublesome children into behaving. Who was a whispered fear in everyone's mind.

Kagome. The abomination. Lady of misfortune. The harbinger of death.

As he stared into her panicked blue eyes he vowed that he would have her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuo watched warily as the miko regained composure, her reiki subdoing the whatever evil had escaped from within her. Everyone knew that wherever this spawn went nothing but disaster followed, a product of her ever speculated parentage he supposed.

It was rumored that her father had sacrificed his flesh to izanami herself in hope that she would bestow him with great powers. The fool had inadvertently created the abomination that kneeled before him. Now begged the question of what to do with her.

Killing her was the most obvious, yet the most problematic. How?

His gaze wandered along the decorated walls of his shiro, the fox festival was upon them and soon the other lords would join him in hunt. His eyes glowed in delight,as the solution presented itself, he would offer the greatest prey, kagome the abomination herself.

Kazuo smiled lazily, let the other lords ponder over this puzzle, how the kill something you could not touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Sesshomaru stared coldly at the simpering idiot that was Kazuo's wife, debating whether or not killing her was worth the headache later. Glancing at his mother behind him, he decided against it.

If not for her insesent nagging he would not have accompanied her here, he loathed the multitude of mind games the other lords so dultifully played against one another. Tension with the north only added to his displeasure.

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly as Kazuo entered the courtyard, the sharp tang of purity clung to his person. He watched warily as a wide smile settled onto the kitsune's lips, "This Kazuo welcomes you to his land and home, please enter honored guest " he spoke, " the gods have smiled upon this years hunt"


End file.
